Bloody Tears
Bloody Tears is one of the Castlevania series' most well-known tracks, debuting in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. The theme has been redone several times across the game line. ''Castlevania'' games featuring "Bloody Tears" *''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' - Composed by Kenichi Matsubara. *''Haunted Castle'' - Composed and arranged by Kenichi Matsubara. *''Super Castlevania IV'' - Arranged by Masanori Adachi and Sotaro Tojima. *''Akumajo Dracula'' (Sharp X68000) - Arranged by Shin Chan, Jigokuguruma Nakamura and Devi Kobayashi. *''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' - Arranged by Metal Yuhki. *''Castlevania: Bloodlines'' - Arranged by Michiru Yamane. *''Castlevania: Dracula X'' - Arranged by Tomoya Tomita, Masanari Iwata, Harumi Uekou and Masahiko Kimura. *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' (Sega Saturn version) - Arranged by T. Ohsono, J. Karashima and Kaoru Okada. *''Castlevania Legends'' - Arranged by Kaoru Okada and Youichi Iwata. *''Castlevania'' (N64) - Arranged by Masahiko Kimura. *''Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness'' - Arranged by Masahiko Kimura. *''Castlevania Chronicles'' - Arranged by Sota Fujimori. The 11th stage actually has a statue crying blood. *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' - One of the quotes of Bloody Tears can be heard by the end of credits. *''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' - Arranged by Michiru Yamane (there's a trace of the melody in "Epilogue", the Ending 2 theme). *''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' - Arranged by Masahiko Kimura (only accessible through Julius Mode). *''Castlevania: Order of Shadows'' *''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles'' *''Castlevania Judgment'' - The theme song for Carmilla. *''Castlevania: The Arcade'' - Used in the battle with the Dullahan. *''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' - Maria can attack her enemies with the skill Hymn and will also sing a part of the song at the same time. Additionally, to get the Secret Item Crown, the player needs to play a part of Bloody Tears on the piano on Chapter 2. Non-''Castlevania'' games featuring "Bloody Tears" *''Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Castle'' - Second theme of the Castlevania stage. *''KeyboardMania 2nd Mix'' - Contains a medley of Haunted Castle songs, including Bloody Tears. *''Dance Dance Revolution: SuperNOVA 2'' - Contains the IIDX remix of the song. *Beatmania IIDX 13: DistorteD - Contains the IIDX remix of the song. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - Contains an original medley of Bloody Tears and Monster Dance. Videos Castlevania II Simon's Quest - Bloody Tears|'Bloody Tears' from Simon's Quest Trivia *The name of this theme could be a reference to the classic Hammer horror films where Dracula, portrayed by actor Christopher Lee, sometimes cried tears of blood. *There is a common misconception that the Perfect Selection Dracula Battle version of Bloody Tears was performed by Gothic Metal band Cradle of Filth; however, this is not true, as it was arranged by Naoto Shibata. External links * - Features fan-made renditions of Bloody Tears. es:Bloody Tears Category:Castlevania 64 Music Tracks Category:Chronicles Music Tracks Category:Dracula Pachislot Music Tracks Category:Dracula X Music Tracks Category:Dracula X Chronicles Music Tracks Category:Haunted Castle Music Tracks Category:Judgment Music Tracks Category:Rondo of Blood Music Tracks Category:Simon's Quest Music Tracks Category:Super Castlevania IV Music Tracks Category:Symphony of the Night Music Tracks